


Roll Bounce

by VelvetSky



Series: They All Sleep Better [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy is cleaning up after a Tower skating party, and things roll another way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 8 Prompt: Must include Roller Skates.
> 
> This story follows the lines from Prompt 6.
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. I really do hope my smutting is starting to improve over the first couple. Trying to keep it interesting too, mixing things up. And still a bit of feels in there for good measure.

Somehow Tony had a skating rink in the Tower, because he thought it was whimsical or something, but never bothered to use the place. Finally Darcy thought of something to do with it, throw a party. And since Thor had never had a Midgardian birthday, of course. He'd been getting curious lately, as he spent more time there, about Earth customs and things. Hearing people talking about nostalgia items and traditions, he started wondering about them. And Darcy seemed the person to go to. Thus was the idea to have an old school rollerskating birthday party for Thor. The turnout was pretty good.

It kicked off in the middle of the afternoon and actually went for hours. Even some people she didn't expect to fully appreciate or enjoy the idea seemed to. Coulson was way slicker on a pair of skates than she'd have thought he'd be. Of course he also seemed like the type to be oddly surprising that way, a total geek who had all these super stealth cool things about them. The party finally wound down well after sunset and people started heading back to their rooms or out to do whatever else they wanted to do on a Friday night. It was probably ten or so once the rink was empty. Several people had picked up some things, and it was mostly cleaned up. Plus Tony had said not to worry about the little remains that were just to be tossed, he'd have someone clean through in the morning. But, anything that was things to keep, needed to be picked up, and the room needed to be shut down, so that was Darcy's task, since she'd spearheaded the whole thing.

The music was still playing full blast, and she still had her skates on, because why the hell not. Made picking things up more fun. She zipped around the place, cleaning up some of the decorations and things. Some of it was stuff that could be saved and reused, so she wanted to take them down properly and keep them. Plus she kind of felt weird about leaving too much mess for someone else to clean up, even if it was a job they were being paid to do, and probably fairly well, because while Tony was a lot of things, stingy and cheap were not on among them.

Darcy had figured everyone else had taken off, she'd even locked down the doors a few minutes earlier when Thor, Jane, and Clint finally left, so people wouldn't wander in while she was dancing about to the music, singing along and skating. They had been the last ones to linger, Darcy was really happy that Thor had had such a good time that he had stayed, even Jane seemed to be having fun doing something other than science.

She hadn't been together with Steve and Bucky all that long, a few weeks, when the idea for a party for Thor came to her. She did nudge that they had to come, but she wasn't going to make them stay or help her clean up, but they had stayed through the whole party and even seemed to have some fun. Both better on skates than she'd anticipated, but then they were rather coordinated. She lost sight of them for about twenty minutes, maybe a half hour, so she kind of thought maybe they'd gone back to their room. She figured she'd head up there when she finished, see if they didn't mind her company.

Darcy rolled around, snatching up some party favors and things that people left, either on purpose or accident. They were silly little toys and things, but they were worth keeping in her opinion. She was collecting those things in a bag. She dropped them in and danced around a little. Darcy didn't get to skate as much as she did growing up now, but she did it occasionally, just so she wouldn't lose it.

Then someone grabbed her up from behind and swung her around. Darcy yelped, then laughed, when she quickly realized it was Bucky. And as he spun her she saw Steve standing a few feet away chuckling at her. "I thought you guys went home. You vanished."

"Nope, Doll. We just had to sit, take off the skates. And we helped pick up the back room with all the skates a bit. Someone left a sweatshirt back there too." Bucky spoke, and Steve pointed at a sweatshirt that was now laying on one of the couches that was around the rink.

"I'll figure out who left that in the morning." Darcy giggled a bit as Bucky let her get her skates back on the ground.

"Anything else we can do to help you finish up here?" Steve stepped closer once her legs were no longer flinging through the air.

"I think I'm almost done. I feel like I should clean up more, like the crepe paper and wrapping and balloons, but Tony said cleaning would handle anything that just needed to be thrown out in the morning. But you guys don't have to wait for me. I could maybe even come up after, if you guys want, if you're not too tired." Darcy had spent most nights at their place, save for a few when she was working so late with Jane that she figured she'd be waking them up if she knocked on their door at eleven at night or something. She also worried sometimes if by dropping by she was forcing them to let her in. But they always told her to come by when she got off work. Still, it was later, the party was nearly half the day, maybe they just wanted to go to bed.

"We'll wait for you. And you're always welcome to come over. We miss you on those nights you aren't there." It was only a few, but Steve knew he was speaking completely for both he and Bucky. They didn't sleep as well alone. When she came over they all piled into one bed and slept pretty soundly. After a few nights of her cuddling with them, and then not, they actually tried just like sleeping in the same bed, like maybe just not being alone would help. But Steve wound up punching Bucky in the side in his sleep, and then woke up with Bucky's foot in his face. It was not at all the same. It may have actually been less restful. Steve and Bucky loved each other, they were brothers, best friends, they knew and related on a level no one else would or could, but they weren't in love, and apparently weren't good cuddle buddies either. Darcy was that soft, soothing warmth they both needed, and because of how close they were with each other, had no trouble sharing.

Bucky still had his arms around Darcy from behind, the extra height her skates gave her made it very easy for him to lean in a little and just rest his chin on her shoulder. He did it anyway sometimes, but he didn't have to lean quite so far at the moment. "You're more than welcome, we really want you there all the time. No, not even just want, need. Neither of us sleeps all that well without you." He spoke soft and deep, he was so near her, it didn't have to be very loud.

Steve nodded, enhanced hearing, plus he had been slowly stepping closer until he stood right in front of her, his fingers on one hand lacing with hers, the other brushing at her thigh, his fingers dipping just under the hem of her skirt. She'd worn a mid thigh length pleated skirt, somewhat reminiscent of an old cheerleading skirt, though she'd never been one of those, and cute boyshort panties under that had decent coverage and she didn't mind being spotted. On top was a gently form hugging sweatshirt, with front pocket, but the neck cut out wide, almost but not quite off the shoulders, but her hot pink bra straps showed. Plus some super cute, multi colored striped knee socks. They had both over the course of the day brushed softly at her thighs when they could, which was part of her reasoning in wearing the skirt. Darcy had always occasionally enjoyed wearing skirts, often paired with tights or such things. But the last few weeks. she found it encouraged them to touch her teasingly while they ate or watched movies. That or it simply felt so nice when they touched her, and she could actually feel their skin she pushed into their touch more. Seeing as when she wore jeans they still touched her just as much, but she got to enjoy it a little more with less fabric in the way. Darcy's eyes had gotten wider as they each spoke, her gaze locked in on Steve as she felt Bucky's breath on her neck. "I love staying with you guys. I think I sleep better too, curled up with you both."

She felt them both close around her, Bucky tried to push in closer, tighter, and Steve pressed into her, his arms getting around her somehow, despite how snug Bucky had her wrapped up. She wrapped one arm around Steve's shoulders, the other curled up around Bucky's shoulder and her hand slid up the back of his neck into his hair. An action which resulted in Bucky nuzzling his face into her neck and shoulder about as much as humanly possible. She had known some things about them before getting to know them. And in the past couple months she'd learned a good deal more. Though she did feel there were maybe some deep pains they didn't really like expressing and hadn't truly unloaded before her yet. She could kind of tell they were there though, their actions told her so. Things like this, the way they cuddled her so hard sometimes, grasping at her trying to hold her closer and tighter even when she was as close as could be, like they were gasping for air after nearly suffocating. Bucky maybe did it a little bit more than Steve, but Steve still did it, he was doing it right now. Sometimes it made her head spin a little. It was almost an overwhelming sensation, but she loved it dearly. The guys had quietly, and to each other, worried more than once if they'd drive her away being so needy. If she expected the strong, powerful super men all the time. They still worried, it was hard to shake sometimes, a sensation that they weren't worth the love, the time and effort and trouble of loving someone as damaged as they both were. But so far, whenever they crowded in on her, and grabbed at her so tightly, they worried they might break her, all she did was try to hold them close and tight, to pull them in the way they pulled her in.

It was intense, so intense she felt a little wobbly. One skate even slid on her, but she didn't move, she didn't go anywhere, they had her too close and too tight. There was something sort of amazing about that to Darcy. That she probably could have just let her legs go and she wouldn't have moved, they had her so tight and safe. They were holding her up and she didn't even realize it. She did try to keep her feet though, righted her foot as soon as it had rolled on her, it was easy since there wasn't really too far to roll.

Once they stopped just squeezing her, it was only just loosened enough so their hands could roam her body a little. Steve leaned in to kiss her, hard, fast, and it spun her a little again. The intensity coming off both of them told her to be ready for anything from this point forward. And she matched that intensity. She was almost always mildly aroused in their presence, so all they had to do was run their hands over her, or stare into her, and she was ready to crawl all over them. Steve loved the way it felt like she wanted him as much as he wanted her. That she pulled at him with as much force as she probably had, and he could feel it was intense.

Darcy felt herself rolling backwards. They had started moving. It wasn't far, a few feet to the edge of the rink. Bucky leaned against the half wall, sort of sitting on it, his legs slightly spread, keeping her back pressed against his chest. Steve's hands slid up under her skirt and his fingers hooked into her panties. She moaned long, and low into his mouth. Steve 'mmm'ed closing his lips around her bottom lip and pulling back until her lip fell away from his. She whimpered softly at the loss. Even with skates, they both were several inches taller than her still. She felt Bucky's hand go to her forehead and tilt her head back and up to the side he was on and let his lips pick up where Steve's left off, pulling in her bottom lip before covering her mouth and kissing her hard and deep. Steve was then free to slid her panties down, Bucky held her so tight, with just his metal arm around her waist that he held her up, Steve pulled both her feet off the ground and pulled her panties free of her legs and the skates.

Bucky broke the kiss and gently pushed her forward a few inches, toward Steve, who curled his arms around her again and leaned in to trail kisses down her neck. She heard an unzip, and glanced over her shoulder to see Bucky smiling at her, his cock erect and in hand. He reached his other hand out and under her skirt, rubbing his fingers over her pussy. "You ready, Doll?" She was plenty wet, and she was definitely ready.

Darcy nodded, her hands on Steve's sides, she pushed herself back gently, and Steve let her, knowing full well what was happening of course, her ass pushed out. Bucky slid two fingers inside her as he slowly pulled her back to him and she whimpered. She already felt her insides quivering, it was a good thing she had Steve in front of her to brace herself against. Steve had his arms around her still, he'd only loosened enough to let her move and be moved a little. Bucky pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his dick. Sliding in pulling her hips to him until he was fully engulfed in her. He didn't start thrusting though, which had Darcy trying to rock against him, but Steve pressed up close to her, and held her still. They were definitely in control here, but she definitely thought she was going to like whatever they had planned. They took one leg and pulled it around the outside of Bucky's leg, and then the same to the other leg so she sort of perched upon him, his knees nudging her legs a little wider as Steve got down on his knees and pushed her skirt up out of the way. The very anticipation and position had her arousal spiking. Her body felt electric.

That was when Bucky's hips started to rock, nice and easy, she moaned at the first movement. And Steve's lips then closed on her clit. Her legs tried to move, to curl around Steve, but his hands and Bucky's legs kept that from happening, keeping her wide open and restrained. Bucky's arms were around her body, his flesh hand had snaked up under her shirt and inside the cup of her bra to rub and squeeze, while the metal one just wrapped around low on her waist, keeping her back pressed to his chest. He rolled soft kisses onto the bared flesh of her shoulder and neck. Steve kept switching his pace, quick wiggles of his tongue, then soft sucking, and even once pulling back and softly blowing on her. Darcy trembled and whimpered. The sounds getting more desperate the more her drew it out. Bucky maintained his slow and easy pace until Steve then sucked hard on her again, tipping her over the edge, and as she clenched around Bucky's cock, he thrust harder and faster, practically groaning in her ear. He wasn't quite on edge when she came, but her orgasm escalated things. She couldn't really come down though, only dipped as Bucky's thrusts immediately got her running back up to that edge, and Steve squeezed her legs and sucked hard, his tongue purposefully involved this time as well, and when Bucky came, so did she, again. An unintelligible cry from her lips as she did. Her hips were rocking, her body was shaking, and her hands couldn't seem to settle on a place to be, grasping from one body part to another on both men, Bucky's leg, Steve's shoulder, both of theirs arms and heads.

Bucky stayed inside her until her body stopped twitching. When she finally went a little limp after a minute or two, he shifted and pulled out. Her head rested back on Bucky's shoulder, and her hands finally settled into Steve's hair. Bucky held her close, kissing her skin softly, anything he could get his lips on. Steve did the same, still knelt between her legs, his hands also softly massaging her thighs.

"Wow!" She finally had a word several minutes later. Her body slowly moving, and they shifted with her.

Steve slowly stood up, keeping close, his hand softly brushing over her pussy. "Is it alright for me?"

She did love that they made certain she was okay to keep going before doing so when she'd come so intensely. "Yes." She still didn't have a lot of words, it was soft and a little bit breathy, but she was ready. Steve unzipped and pulled himself out. Darcy watched him do so and smiled, reaching out to brush her hand over him lightly and slowly a couple of times. Steve groaned as she did, then moved in closer, one hand on her hip then sliding down over her butt to the back of her thigh. He pulled her knee up to his hip and positioned himself, rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy a few times. Darcy moaned and trembled, which while on just one skate meant wobbling, until she felt Bucky's hands brace her by the hips. Steve slid into her, slow and easy, her leg trying to curl around him more, or harder, but it wasn't really possible.

He gave her just a moment before he started thrusting, and Darcy was nearly hanging from Steve's shoulders, quivering right from the start. She was still very sensitive, but it was amazing as well. Darcy managed rocking with Steve a little, not that she was thinking about it, her body simply did it. Steve kept one hand holding her thigh, and the other arm around her. She was pressed fairly snug between them, Bucky helped support her from behind, so she didn't feel like she was going to fall, metal hand on her hip, while the other slid back up under her shirt to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple. As her one foot continued to wiggle and roll slightly in the skate, fortunately there wasn't anywhere to roll, they had too good a hold on her, bit it sort of made her feel as though she was floating or bouncing. Part of it was probably her whole body's heightened sensitivity, and the fuzzy sensation in her mind from her previous orgasms. But it was unlike anything else, and she simply let herself feel it.

The way Steve was positioned, being that he was still a bit taller than her even with her skates, and her one leg over his hip, his pelvis was rubbing rather nicely against her, adding to the sensation. Darcy was trying to hold it off, but she really didn't have the ability at that point, coming again, Steve rocking into her through it. The way she squeezed him though pulled him right to that edge. Her hips jerked softly as her body tried to settle, her pussy continued squeezing around him, and a Steve tipped over after a moment, trembling a little himself, clutching her tight, leaning into her a bit. Darcy couldn't support him, especially since she was coming again with him and was pretty much a quivering little mass, but Bucky could support them both. Bucky was smiling softly as Steve and Darcy tried to catch their breaths, and Steve slowly pulled out of Darcy, letting her leg down from his hip after. Steve's footing recovered quickly, Darcy's was a little less sure, especially with skates on that roll. Both men kept their hands on her, and Bucky pulled her back into him. She'd been pressed close, but upright while Steve was inside her. It wasn't a chair, but Bucky sort of had a seat upon the half wall of the rink. He hadn't gotten to tucking himself back into his pants, but that didn't matter, he was more concerned with letting Darcy sit down on him and recover.

While Darcy leaned back into Bucky, letting him just hold her, without having to support herself really in any real way, her face buried in his neck, arms draped lightly over his, Steve zipped himself up and cleaned up the bit of mess they made. When he moved in close again, he brushed a light hand through her hair, his fingers grazing her skin at her temple, and along her neck, "you want to come home with us? We can relax, just go to bed it you want."

Darcy looked up at him with a smile, "yes. Relaxing sounds nice." She started to shift, but didn't get far, Bucky simply shifted her a little, tucked himself in, then scooped her up.

"Are these two bags, and the mystery sweatshirt all we need to bring?" Steve lifted the two bags Darcy had been tossing things into.

She took another look around, slow, making sure she really did cover what she needed. "Yeah, I think that's it. Wait, what about my panties?"

"Gott'em. Steve pulled enough of them out for her to see, then tucked her panties back into his pocket. Darcy bit her lip when she saw.

"I kind of like that. You walking around with my panties in your pocket." Then she looked at Bucky, "please try not to flash anyone with me on the way up."

Bucky adjusted, making sure her skirt completely covered her, and that it wouldn't slip easily to expose her to anyone who might be in the halls. "There. Don't worry, Doll. Panty-less you is only for us to see and know about." He softly nipped at her lips, and Darcy let herself cuddle into Bucky for the trip upstairs.

They went up to Steve and Bucky's room, and actually stayed up for a while. They got her undressed and into one of their shirts, and they got comfortable in nothing but their underwear, and the three watched a movie, had some snacks, did a little more kissing and touching, before turning in. They all slept well that night, with Darcy squeezed in between Steve and Bucky.


End file.
